The Lovely Drama
by Hiname Titania
Summary: Bukan hal yang serius hanya Tsunade ingin mengalahkan kelas Orochimaru yang menjadi kelas terbaik di Konoha Gakuen tahun lalu. Pertunjukan drama dengan anak-anak emasnya sebagai pemeran utamanya. Tsunade yakin tahun ini kelasnya yang akan mendapatkan gelar kelas terbaik. SasuHina, oneshot, AU, etc.


**The Lovely Drama  
**

.

.

 **Present by**

 **Hiname Titania**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre:**

 **Humor, friendship, romance**

 **Warnings**

 **Oneshot, AU, misstypo(s), a little bit OOC, etc.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

* * *

Suatu hari di kelas 11-A duduk manis seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Mata lavendernya sedang asyik berkeliling mengamati suasana kelasnya. Ada Uzumaki Naruto dan Inuzuka Kiba yang sedang bertengkar atau lebih tepatnya sedang memperebutkan sebuah buku yang Hinata yakini akan segera sobek jika salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang mengalah.

 **BREK!**

Benar saja perkiraannya, buku itu sobek. Naruto dan Kiba tediam sesaat sebelum akhirnya saling menyalahkan satu sama lain.

Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan teman dan pujaannya itu. Mereka berdua sangat lucu dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan mereka. Di sebelah mereka terdapat Uchiha Sasuke dengan wajah cemberut ciri khasnya. Tak jauh dari Sasuke ada Yamanaka Ino dan Haruno Sakura yang sedang berdebat entah mengenai apa, mungkin tentang Sasuke seperti biasanya. Di sebelah Hinata sendiri ada Nara Shikamaru yang tertidur pulas. Ada sedikit air liur yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya, Hinata tertawa kecil lalu segera berusaha menutupinya dengan salah satu tangannya berharap suara tawanya tidak mengganggu Shikamaru.

Di depan Shikamaru, duduk Akimichi Chouji yang sedang memakan keripiknya dengan lahap. Bunyi krekes yang dibuatnya membuat Hinata harus menelan ludahnya sendiri. Sementara di depannya sendiri duduk Aburame Shino yang entah sedang apa karena ia hanya bisa melihat punggungnya dari belakang.

Gesekan suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar oleh seluruh murid kelas kecuali Shikamaru tentu saja. Mata coklat Tsunade memandang galak anak-anak yang masih berkeliaran dan segera menyuruh mereka untuk segera duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Tanpa ba-bi-bu anak-anak segera menuruti perintah wali kelas mereka yang terkenal dengan tempramen yang buruk.

Bunyi suara _stiletto_ yang beradu dengan lantai kelas dapat tedengar begitu wanita awet muda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangkunya. Suasana kelas yang tadinya bising sekarang menjadi hening. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara dengkuran yang mengagetkan seluruh penghuni kelas. Hinata melirik ke sampingnya.

"NARAAA!"

Suara Tsunade yang mengelegar berhasil membangunkan Shikamaru dengan cepat. Dia terlonjat kaget melihat ke kanan lalu ke kiri masih belum sadar sepenuhnya sampai akhirnya matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata wali kelasnya. Terlihat keringat dingin yang mulai menjalar dari pelipis lelaki malang tersebut.

"Temui aku nanti sepulang sekolah!" perintah Tsunade dengan tegas.

Shikamaru mengangguk, " _Hai_ , _sensei_." Kemudian mengeluarkan keluhan khasnya, " _Mendoksai._ "

"Bagus." Tsunade kemudian meletakan salah satu tangannya di meja, wajahnya berubah menjadi ramah. "Baiklah anak-anak, seperti yang kalian ketahui sebentar lagi sekolah kita akan mengadakan festival penyambutan tahun baru. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, festival ini akan menjadi ajang penentuan kelas terbaik. Nah, penilaian tersebut dilihat dari kekompakan, kekreatifan, dan pertunjukan yang disajikan suatu kelas." Sekarang Tsunade mengepalkan tangannya, wajahnya yang tadi terlihat ramah sekarang tampak menahan ambisi yang membara. "Aku ingin kelas kita ini menjadi kelas terbaik dan kita harus bisa mengalahkan kelas Orochimaru yang menjadi pemenangnya tahun lalu, mengerti?"

Para siswa dan siswi serempak mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagus." Tsunade menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada besarnya. "Sekarang mari kita buat rencananya."

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan pemungutan suara, akhirnya telah diputuskan pertunjukan yang akan disajikan oleh kelas 11-A adalah pertunjukan drama kerajaan. Sekarang waktunya untuk menentukan peran-peran para murid dalam drama tersebut.

"Kita mulai!" Teriak Tsunade bersemangat, ia lalu mengambil absensi di mejanya memperhatikan setiap deret nama-nama yang tertulis di sana. "Hmm… untuk yang menjadi pangeran —"

"SASUKE- _KUUUN_!" Teriak para gadis cepat tak sadar telah memotong pembicaraan guru galak mereka.

Tsunade langsung mengangguk menyetujui ide siswi-siswinya itu. Hal ini disambut dengan teriakan senang dari para gadis dan pandangan iri dari para lelaki terhadap Sasuke. Sasuke tampak tak menghiraukannya dan memasang wajah datar andalannya.

"Kyaa _cool~_!" teriak para gadis terpesona dengan sikap tenang lelaki pujaan gadis-gadis seantero sekolah itu.

"Nah, sekarang untuk yang jadi putri—"

"AKU!" Sahut Sakura dan Ino bersamaan, mereka berdiri bersamaan dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada satu sama lain. Tidak hanya mereka, para siswi lainnya pun mulai ikut berdiri. Mereka heboh mempromosikan diri mereka masing-masing.

"AKU!"

"TIDAK, AKU!"

"AKUUU!"

"TIDAK, AKU YANG HARUS MENJADI PUTRI!"

Selanjutnya keributan pun terjadi di kelas 11-A tanpa bisa dicegah.

Hinata terkesima mengamati para gadis yang begitu bersemangat mendapatkan peran putri tersebut. Ia sendiri hanya terdiam dan asyik menonton karena tidak berminat menjadi Sang Putri jika bukan Naruto yang menjadi pangerannya.

"DIAAAAM!" Teriak Tsunade sambil memukul-mukul mejanya menenangkan para siswi yang sudah seperti memulai perang dunia ketiga. Urat-urat kekesalan bisa terlihat jelas dari wajah cantik Tsunade.

Para siswi pun menurut dan kembali duduk di bangkunya masing-masing.

"SUDAH KUPUTUSKAN YANG MENJADI PUTRI ADALAH HYUUGA HINATA!" Sahut Tsunade tegas.

Suara keluhan ramai terdengar dari para siswi. Kekecewaan tidak bisa disembunyikan dari wajah-wajah gadis remaja itu. Kesempatan untuk bisa berdekatan dengan lelaki pujaan mereka seperti sirna seketika.

Mereka nampak ingin memprotes namun Tsunade segera mencegahnya. "Dan keputusanku ini sudah bulat. Tak bisa di ganggu gugat."

Dengan perasaan berat hati para siswi pun menerima keputusan Sang Wali Kelas tersebut. Amarah Tsunade bisa menggemparkan sekolah dan tak pernah ada yang mau merasakannya lagi, pengalaman sudah cukup mengajari mereka untuk tidak melawan Tsunade—guru yang terkenal paling sangar di _Konoha Gakuen_.

Sedangkan Hinata—sang korban keputusan sepihak Tsunade—masih terbengong. Telinganya masih tak yakin dengan informasi yang baru saja didengarnya itu. Namun, temannya Chouji tersenyum tulus padanya dan berkata. "Selamat Hinata kau menjadi putri!"

Wajah dari putri sulung Hyuuga itu pun berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

.

.

.

Hinata menyeruput jus jeruknya lewat sedotan. Rasa lega menjalar di sekitar tenggorokannya. Ia duduk santai sambil menunggu temannya duduk bersama di meja tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan istirahat. Ino dan Sakura pun duduk bersamanya membawa makanan mereka masing-masing.

"Ah Hinata, aku iri sekali denganmu," ujar Sakura begitu ia duduk di depannya.

Hinata mendelik, sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan temannya itu. Otaknya segera berputar-putar mencari alasan mengapa Sakura bisa iri dengannya.

"Iya, aku juga," sahut Ino jujur. Hinata semakin kebingungan.

"Sakura-san, Ino-san, aku…"

"Tapi untunglah kau yang terpilih, kau kan bukan fansnya Sasuke iya kan?" tanya Ino menjawab segala kebingungan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, sekarang mengerti apa yang mereka irikan dari dirinya. Peran putri yang didapatkannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Kalau saja mereka tahu dia akan dengan senang hati memberikan perannya itu pada siapapun yang menginginkannya seandainya saja bukan guru galaknya yang menentukan peran tersebut.

"Hinata?"

Panggilan Ino teresebut membuyarkan lamunannya. Hinata segera mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Syukurlah," sahut Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Kami tak perlu khawatir lagi, kau kan hanya menyukai Naruto," tutur Sakura sambil tersenyum menggoda kearahnya.

Pipi Hinata langsung memerah.

"Ba-ba-bagaimana k-k-kau tau Sakura-san?"

Sakura dan Ino tertawa bersamaan.

"Semua orang sudah tau kalau kau menyukainya. Lewat sikapmu yang selalu memerah jika berhadapan dengannya, itu bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk tidak dimengerti kita," jawab Sakura.

 _Kalau yang lainnya tau, jangan-jangan Naruto-kun juga tau?_

Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat pipinya semakin merah.

"Ya ampun Hinata, kau itu imut sekali sih." tutur Ino begitu melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus, tangannya mencubit kecil pipi Hinata karena gemas.

"Iya!" jawab Sakura setuju, ia juga lalu mencubit kecil pipi Hinata gemas.

"Ya sudah kami titip Sasuke-kun padamu, ya," pesan Ino

Hinata sedikit bingung dengan maksud Ino, tetapi karena tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut dia hanya mengangguk.

Hinata menatap jam tangannya lekat-lekat, sudah lebih dari setengah jam berlalu tetapi latihan dramanya belum di mulai-mulai karena Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang menjadi pangeran belum datang! Padahal ia adalah pemeran utama yang banyak melakukan adegan tapi dia malah belum datang-datang.

Ia bisa melihat Tsunade yang berjalan bolak-balik, memegang erat skripnya hingga hampir sobek. Tsunade sudah marah-marah daritadi membuat anak-anak kelas ketakutan termasuk Hinata.

Pintu aula terbuka dan akhirnya Sasuke menunjukan batang hidungnya juga. Tsunade langsung menatap tajam pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

"DARIMANA SAJA KAU BOCAH?!" teriak Tsunade marah.

Sasuke mendecak sebal begitu mendengar teriakan Tsunade padanya, ia lalu berjalan santai menuju panggung dimana anak-anak kelas yang lain sudah menunggunya.

"Macet," jawab Sasuke simple.

Anak-anak kelas hanya bisa ber- _sweatdrop_ ria melihat ketenangan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau pikir dengan begitu kau bisa dimaafkan hah?!" teriak Tsunade lagi.

"Kau memaksaku menjadi pangeran dan sekarang kau memarahiku karena datang terlambat ketika aku sudah mengatakan alasannya, kalau begitu jangan jadikan aku pangerannya," balas Sasuke sinis.

Tsunade langsung menutup mulutnya. Mau tidak mau Uchiha Sasuke adalah aset utamanya untuk menyukseskan pertunjukan dramanya ini. Kepopulerannya akan sangat menguntungkan untuk menarik penontonnya nanti.

"Nah kalau begitu anak-anak ayo kita mulai latihannya!" Teriak Tsunade mengalihkan topik.

Sasuke memutarkan bola matanya melihat tingkah wali kelasnya itu.

"Baik!" teriak anak-anak tak kalah bersemangat.

"CUT…CUT..CUT!" teriak Tsunade di balik toa yang sedang digunakannya.

Sasuke dan Hinata segera menghentikan dialog mereka.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Kedua murid itu terdiam.

"MANA EKSPRESINYA?" teriak tsunade jengkel bukan main. "APA KALIAN SEDANG BERAKTING ATAU MEMBACA PIDATO?"

Hinata sedikit-sedikit melirik ke arah Sasuke. Lelaki tinggi itu tampak mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah.

"Maaf Tsunade-sensei, kami akan mencobanya lagi," ujar Hinata sebisa mungkin membuat suasana latihan drama kelas yang sudah keruh tidak menjadi semakin keruh.

Hinata dan Sasuke mulai membaca naskah drama lagi, tetapi belum sempat mereka menyelesaikan dialog, Tsunade sudah menghentikan mereka lagi.

"CUT… CUT… CUT… KALIAN TIDAK ADA CHEMISTRY!" teriaknya masih dengan toanya.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang menjadi putri _sensei_!" teriak para gadis kemudian.

Tsunade menggeleng-geleng, "TIDAK! SECARA FISIK MEREKA SUDAH YANG PALING PAS!" Dia terdiam sejenak sedang berpikir, kemudian menunjuk Sasuke dan Hinata. "KALIAN BERDUA, IKUT DENGANKU!"

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan canggung di samping Sasuke sementara Tsunade berjalan di depan mereka. Hinata sadar bahwa dia memang tidak memiliki hubungan yang akrab dengan Sasuke. Bahkan jika diingat-ingat lagi mereka sama sekali tidak pernah saling menyapa ataupun saling berbicara. Mungkin karena sifat mereka yang sama-sama pendiam.

Pertama kali bertatap muka saja baru tadi saat mereka membaca naskah drama. Hal ini sedikit lucu mengingat mereka sudah berada di kelas yang sama hampir satu tahun lamanya. Meskipun begitu Hinata tahu sedikit-sedikit tentang Sasuke karena kedua teman dekatnya adalah pengagumnya. Topik yang selalu dibicarakan mereka kebanyakan tentang lelaki ini, jadi mau tidak mau dia mendengarnya juga.

Tsunade tiba-tiba berhenti di depan sebuah kelas.

Setelah itu Tsunade memasukan dua murid malang itu ke dalam kelas kosong.

"Bangunlah chemistry!" setelah itu dia keluar dan mengunci mereka di dalam kelas yang kosong.

"Tunggu _senpai_!"

Hinata mencoba membuka pintu berkali-kali berharap pintu tersebut terbuka dengan secara ajaib. Namun sayangnya usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Dasar nenek tua sialan!" maki Sasuke. Lelaki jangkung dan berambut gelap tersebut berjalan dan duduk dengan kesal di salah satu bangku.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan Sasuke-san?" tanya Hinata hati-hati. Dia tidak ingin kena semprot Sasuke seperti teman-temannya kalau sudah menganggu Sasuke yang sedang marah. Sasuke dan amarah bukan perpaduan yang ingin dicoba Hinata.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, kita harus melakukan apa yang si nenek tua itu inginkan."

.

.

.

Hinata tertawa di dalam duduknya, memang bukan pemandangan yang aneh, tapi jika melihat pengacu tawanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke mungkin butuh tamparan beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa pemandangan tersebut bukan sekedar mimpi. Sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu semenjak mereka terkurung di kelas kosong akibat perbuatan Tsunade dan ajaibnya dua orang yang pendiam tersebut berbicara dan tertawa!

"Maaf Sasuke-san aku tidak bermaksud menertawakan Itachi-san, tapi aku tak percaya dia senang menggunakan kuteks."

"Ya dan kau tau dia lebih sering ke salon dibandingkan ibuku."

Hinata kembali tertawa, Sasuke mengulum senyumnya mengingat tiap kali kakaknya pergi ke salon.

"Sungguh? Kurasa Itachi-san akan berteman baik dengan kakak sepupuku."

"Maksudmu Neji?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Neji-nii-san sangat terobsesi merawat rambut panjangnya, dua minggu sekali dia rutin ke salon untuk _creambath_ atau _hair-spa_."

Sasuke langsung mengakak hebat sampai terlihat air mata hampir terjatuh dari sudut matanya.

"Sudah kuduga tidak mungkin dia memiliki rambut semengkilau itu hanya dengan keramas biasa."

Hinata tidak percaya dia memiliki pembicaraan seperti ini dengan Sasuke yang itu. Selama ini dia kira Sasuke hanyalah seorang anak yang cemberut, sombong, dan dingin. Sekarang dia mengerti mengapa Naruto bisa bersahabat baik dengan Sasuke, lelaki ini memiliki rasa humor yang unik.

"Mungkin kita harus mempertemukan mereka berdua, siapa tau mereka membutuhkan teman untuk bercakap-cakap tentang produk rambut terbaru."

Saran Hinata tersebut membuat keduanya tertawa-tawa.

"Hinata, kau tau aku sudah salah menilaimu," tutur Sasuke kemudian setelah mereka berdua kembali tenang dari imajinasi mereka tentang kakak-kakak mereka. "Kukira kau gadis yang membosankan."

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Tak masalah Sasuke-san, aku juga selama ini sudah salah menilaimu. Kukira kau hanya lelaki yang arogan dan dingin."

Sasuke tahu itu image-nya selama ini tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka Hyuuga Hinata yang dikenalnya pemalu berani mengatakannya langsung padanya. _Gadis yang menarik_ pikir Sasuke. Dia juga harus mengakui bahwa dia menikmati waktu terkurungnya bersama gadis Hyuuga ini, selama ini dia tidak pernah mengobrol dengan seorang gadis tanpa gadis tersebut mentapnya dengan memuja atau dengan tatapan memangsa. Sekarang di mata Hinata, dia hanyalah seorang lelaki normal bukan sesuatu yang wah. Sasuke menyukai hal tersebut.

"Kurasa kau tak sepenuhnya salah," komentar Sasuke dengan singgungan kecil di sudut bibirnya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Bagaimana apa kalian sudah membangun chemistry?"

Sasuke dan Hinata saling melirik dengan tatapan penuh arti sementara Tsunade memperhatikan mereka dengan senyuman misterius.

.

.

.

Karin berlari disertai dengan Suigetsu yang terseok-seok dengan tarikan Karin di lengannya.

"Tenang Karin, pertunjukannya belum dimulai."

"Tidak Suigetsu aku tidak ingin tertinggal pertunjukan tersebut. Sasuke-kun tampil bagaimana mungkin aku melewatkan ini? Bodoh ini semua gara-gara kau yang menyuruhku menemani ke kantin dulu."

"Sasuke adalah murid dari kelas lawan. Jika kita menonton pertunjukannya berarti kita menghianati kelas kita sendiri. Dan aku yakin Orochimaru-sensei tidak akan menyukainya. Kau mau kita disuruh mengepel Lab Kimia lagi?"

"Aku tak peduli, yang jelas aku harus menonton pertunjukan drama tersebut. Dan kau harus ikut karena kau yang membuatku terlambat. Kudengar Sasuke-kun berperan sebagai seorang pangeran! Sudah lama aku ingin melihat Sasuke-kun dengan jubah emas dan armor pasti dia akan terlihat sangat tampan dan gagah," ucap Karin dengan pandangan cinta.

Suigetsu menggerutu kecil, dia cukup cemburu pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu memiliki hati pujaannya.

"Aku akan menemani menonton tapi kau harus menerima ajakanku pergi ke bioskop akhir pekan ini."

Karin menatapnya aneh tapi dia mengangguk. Suigetsu tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-gigi runcingnya.

"Ya tuhan aku tidak menyangka antrian tiketnya akan sepanjang ini."

Mereka berjarak lima meter dari tempat pembelian tiket, banyak murid yang mengantri kebanyakan dari mereka adalah siswi sekolah. Suigetsu tebak mereka adalah fans-nya Sasuke. Bahkan dia melihat beberapa siswi dari sekolah lain sedang mengantri.

"Bagaiamana kalau aku tidak kebagian tiket?" tutur Karin dengan raut sendu.

"LEONARDO DI'CAPRIO!" teriak Suigetsu sambil menunjuk seorang lelaki berambut pirang. Seluruh perhatian murid yang mendengar teriakan tersebut langsung teralihkan perhatiannya pada lelaki yang ditunjuk tersebut. Di dalam kericuhan tersebut Suigetsu menyelinap hingga dia berada di depan Aburame Shino yang menjadi penjual tiket. Dengan senyuman lebar dia mengeluarkan beberapa lembaran uang kemudian memesan dua tiket. Shino memberikannya. Suigetsu kembali ke samping Karin dengan dua tiket di tangannya. "Ayo masuk."

Karin yang kesenangan langsung memeluk Suigetsu. _Usahaku tidak sia-sia_ pikirnya.

Di dalam aula, suasana sudah heboh dengan teriakan-teriakan gadis yang antusias dengan pertunjukan yang bahkan belum di mulai. Tepat saat Karin dan Suigetsu duduk di bangku mereka yang berada di jajaran terakhir lampu aula dimatikan dengan disusul alunan musik pembuka pertunjukkan.

Semua orang nampak khusu memperhatikan pertunjukkan. Karin beserta gadis-gadis lainnya berteriak-teriak heboh saat Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya muncul di atas panggung. Sasuke memainkan perannya dengan lancar meski ada beberapa dialog yang agak aneh, seperti "Kapan Sang Putri akan menyelamatkanku."

Muncul kemudian seorang gadis berkostum putri yang wajahnya tidak begitu asing bagi Suigetsu tapi dia tidak bisa mengingat namanya. Suigetsu pikir penjiwaan sang gadis sangat baik sampai ia sendiri terbawa dengan suasana. Sepertinya hal ini berlaku hampir pada semua penonton. Mereka seakan-akan terpesona dengan penampilan sang gadis.

"Ya Tuhan siapa gadis itu?"

"Bukankah aktingnya sangat baik? Seperti profesional."

"Lihat dia tampak karismatik dengan Sasuke-kun!"

Komentar-komentar positif terdengar dari seluruh penjuru ruangan pada penampilan mereka.

"YA TUHAN AKU SHIP MEREKA!"

Ucap beberapa orang ketika mereka melihat adegan mesra antara Sang Pangeran dan Sang Putri.

Suigetsu sedikit bingung dengan perkataan mereka, apa itu _ship?_ Dia rasa mereka tidak sedang membicarakan perahu. Tapi Suigetsu yang payah tentang kisah drama bisa melihat chemistry antara pelakon utama drama tersebut, Sasuke dan sang gadis memang terlihat benar-benar jatuh cinta, seperti sepasang kekasih yang nyata.

"Tunggu aku Pangeran, aku berjanji akan menyelamatkanmu," tutur sang putri.

Gelak tawa langsung terdengar dari seluruh penonton, ternyata yang menjadi ksatria bukanlah sang pangeran tapi sang putri, sungguh kreatif. Suigetsu bahkan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Kemudian adegan demi adegan berlangsung bagaimana sang putri berjuang mengalahkan musuh-musuh untuk menyelamatkan sang pangeran bahkan sampai bertemu dengan _villian_ utama.

"Sang putri sangat memukau."

"Dragon sialan itu sebaiknya cepat mati sehingga sang putri bisa segera bertemu kembali dengan pangeran," komentar seseorang.

"Sasuke-kun manis sekali disini, aku harap sang putri segera menolongnya."

Sungguh seumur hidup Karin dia tidak pernah melihat adegan drama pangeran dan putri yang seperti ini. Biasanya pangeran yang akan menjadi penolong bukan menjadi _damsel in distress_ , tapi melihat Sasuke yang tampak lemah seperti itu malah membuat pertunjukan menjadi lebih menarik dan menghibur. Karin selalu tertawa melihat adegan demi adegan yang selalu dibumbui humor, tapi nyawa utama pertunjukan ini memang hubungan antara sang pangeran dengan sang putri yang sungguh oh mempesona. Karin ikut terbawa perasaan kasmaran yang berhasil mereka tunjukan. Tanpa sadar tangannya menggenggam tangan Suigetsu.

"Aku ingin mereka segera berciuman," tutur Karin. Suigetsu tampak terkejut dengan penuturan Karin tersebut. Belum pernah dia melihat Karin mendukung gadis lain menyentuh pujaannya. Dia termasuk gadis yang posesif tidak pernah membiarkan gadis-gadis lain mendekati Sasuke-nya. Tak jarang Suigetsu melihat Karin yang beradu mulut dengan beberapa gadis yang mendekati Sasuke. Suigetsu jadi merasa memiliki kesempatan yang lebih besar untuk mendapatkan hati gadis pujaannya sekarang.

.

.

.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan membahana di aula, sudah beberapa kali para murid tampil dan untungnya pertunjukkan 11-A ini sepertinya berhasil karena mereka mendapatkan feedback-feedback positif dari para penonton. Bahkan katanya ada penonton yang menonton lagi pertunjukan mereka.

Bukankah ini sangat menguntungkan?

Tsunade berjalan dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya, dia mendekati Hinata dan Sasuke yang sudah berganti kostum lalu langsung merangkul mereka berdua.

"Kalian memang anak-anak emasku."

Sasuke dan Hinata saling melempar pandangan bingung. Tsunade kemudian melepaskan rangkulannya pada mereka berdua.

"Dengar murid-muridku yang tercinta setelah ini aku akan mentraktir kalian semua!"

Tentu hal ini mendapatkan sambutan meriah dari seluruh murid 11-A.

"Kalian semua sudah bekerja keras dan berhak menerima traktiranku. Kalian semua membuatku bangga!" seru Tsunade bersemangat dengan tetesan air mata penuh suka cita.

"Ini semua berkat kalian," bisik Ino pada Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Kau sangat menganggumkan di panggung tadi Hinata," seru Naruto.

"Aku tak menyangka kalian berakting dengan penjiwaan yang sangat baik. Aku bersyukur memberikan naskahku pada tim ini," tutur Shizune, guru sastra mereka.

"Hinata kau tahu selama ini aku tidak pernah suka saat melihat gadis lain menyentuh Sasuke-kun," tutur Sakura sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Tapi aku rela dan sangat mendukung jika gadis itu adalah kau Hinata."

Ucapan Sakura tersebut langsung disetujui para siswi kelas 11-A.

"Aku harap kalian berdua benar-benar jadian," seru salah satu murid.

"Aku ship kalian Sasuke x Hinata!"

"YES! SASUHINA!"

"HIDUP SASUHINA!"

Sementara semua murid sibuk bersuka cita dengan penamaan pasangan tersebut, Sasuke dan Hinata diam-diam melarikan diri dari tempat orang-orang yang mulai berkumpul menjadi sebuah fandom baru. Sekarang mereka bukan saja menjadi fans Sasuke tapi juga Hinata dan terutama tentang hubungan mereka berdua. Sepertinya efek drama yang mereka mainkan benar-benar berkesan sehingga mereka tidak melepaskan chemistry antara kedua orang tersebut.

Dua minggu kemudian fandom tersebut sudah memiliki anggota lebih daru lima ratus orang. Para fangirls Sasuke pun menjadi fans SasuHina. Mereka terobsesi tiap kali mereka terlihat bersama padahal yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Hinata tidak memiliki artian yang lebih simple dari rencana mereka mempertemukan Itachi dan Neji.

"Aku tak percaya mereka benar-benar datang ke salon yang sama!"

Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui. "Sepertinya rencana kita ini sia-sia, tanpa bantuan kita pun mereka sudah berteman sangat baik."

Sasuke dan Hinata sedang mengamati kedua kakak mereka dibalik jendela salon.

"Aku berani bertaruh mereka sedang membicarakan produk rambut terbaru."

Komentar tersebut langsung diikuti gelak tawa mereka.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu Sasuke-kun?"

"Daripada kita mengganggu kedua kakak kita yang sedang asyik menyalon bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku menonton Civil War?" Sasuke tiba-tiba merangkul pundak Hinata.

"Sungguh? aku tidak tahu Sasuke-kun juga suka superheroes!" pekik Hinata girang.

"Aku Team Iron Man," tutur Sasuke kemudian.

"Sayang sekali aku Team Captain America."

"Iron Man akan dengan mudah mengalahkan Captain America, dia bisa terbang bahkan dia bisa mengalahkan Hulk."

"Tidak tapi perisai yang dimiliki Captain America sangat kuat semua serangan tidak akan mempan padanya."

Dan perdebatan mereka pun berlanjut.

.

.

.

 ** _Epilog_**

"Tidak Suigetsu!" protes Karin.

"Ayolah Karin, Civil War lebih menyenangkan!"

"Tidak! Pokoknya aku ingin menonton AADC 2. Titik."

"Film yang membosankan. Civil War lebih seru Karin."

"Kalau begitu kita nonton berpisah. Silahkan kau menonton Civil War-mu itu dan aku menonton AADC 2, sendiri."

Ayame yang merupakan penjual tikel harus menahan kekesalannya melihat pasangan di depannya yang masih memperdebatkan film mana yang harus mereka tonton. Sudah lebih dari dua puluh pasangan yang dilihatnya saling berdebat tentang topik yang sama, pasti si cewek ingin menonton AADC 2 sementara si cowok ingin menonton Civil War.

"Maaf tuan dan nona, tapi bisakah kalian segera memutuskan. Sudah banyak yang mengantri di belakang kalian," tuturnya kemudian.

Suigetsu melihat ke belakang. Dia menggerutu kecil. Kalau sudah begini, demi cinta dia akan mengalah. Percuma dong kalau pada akhirnya mereka nonton film sendiri-sendiri. Sementara dia ingin berduaan dengan Karin, tapi Civil War sudah lama ingin ditontonnya.

"Baik kalau begitu kita pesan dua tiket Civil War!" seru Karin kemudian yang mendapatkan tatapan terkejut dari Suigetsu dan Karin. Karin kemudian mengisyaratkan Suigetsu untuk melihat kesampingnya. Disana berdiri Sasuke dan Hinata yang sedang membeli tiket CIVIL WAR!

Suigetsu berjanji dalam hati dia akan mendaftar sebagai anggota SasuHina club. Sungguh pasangan tersebut memberikan kemudahan pada kehidupannya. Dia mendapatkan Karin dan Civil War, sempurna!

 **the end**

* * *

A/N: Fanfic ini memang benar-benar nista, ceritanya disini film AADC 2 ditayangkan juga di Jepang lol. Ya disini Neji dan Itachi juga sudah menjadi BFF cukup lama, hobby mereka membicarakan produk rambut terbaru. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fanfic nista ini, semoga berhasil menghibur kalian!

Sampai jumpa lagi di lain waktu, selamat UAS dan berpuasaa!


End file.
